


Find Jisung!

by Kim Yoon Chan (KimYoonChan)



Category: NCT (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22773418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimYoonChan/pseuds/Kim%20Yoon%20Chan
Summary: “Hyung, I’ll be right back. I just need to go to the corner store for something,”Jisung had told him, over an hour ago.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

_ “ Hyung, I’ll be right back. I just need to go to the corner store for something,”  _

Jisung had told him, over an hour ago. On any other occasion, he wouldn’t worry because going to the store meant at most, 20 minutes there and back. Now it was an hour and a half since he’s seen Jisung, and there were no messages from him either. Chenle had tried texting him and calling but there was no answer, which worried him to no end. 

Chenle paced around the room, phone in hand, busy calling Renjun and the others –who conveniently had a secret meeting-. 

_“CHENLE!”_

_“Hello Chenle, we’re busy!”_

The phone line was flooded with voices all talking to him at once, but he didn’t have the patience right then, so he cut them off. 

“Hyung! Is Jisung with you??” 

_“_ _Jisungie_ _?_ _What are you talking about, isn’t he with you?”_ Haechan’s voice answered him, slight confusion in his tone. 

“Uh…he was…” Chenle started but hesitated to answer because he realized he may now be in trouble. 

_“Chenle…what happened??”_ the stern voice of Jeno rang through and Chenle gulped. 

“He uh… went to the corner store and he hasn’t got back yet. Hyung…he’s been gone for an hour…” Chenle nervously answered, the sounds of rustling came through the line. 

_“Why didn’t you go with him Chenle-yah…?”_ Renjun asked him in a soft tone. 

“I thought he was ok…he always goes by himself and gets back quick. I didn’t think…”he began to ramble and panic. 

_“Chenle-yah…calm down, take a deep breath. You’re going to give yourself a panic attack,”_ Haechan told him and Chenle nodded, even though the others can’t see him. 

_“Ok, we’re coming home right now._ _Haechan_ _is going to try calling_ _Jisung’s_ _phone again and I’m calling the managers. Chenle-yah, you call the_ _hyungs_ _and see if he’s with them. Can you do that?”_ Renjun instructed with a clear, strict voice. 

“Ye-yes hyung,” 

_“Good. Hang up and call them, we’ll be there soon,”_ he quickly hung up the phone and with shaky hands; he dialled for his Taeyong hyung. The line kept ringing as his heart kept racing, impatient for someone to answer. 

_“Hello Chenle!”_ Taeyong answered cheerfully, his voice sounding far away which meant he had the call on speaker phone. Before he could get his thoughts together, to even say anything, tears started streaming down his face and it wasn’t long until his silent crying turned into sobs. Everyone at the other end of the line immediately turned into protective mode as Chenle profusely apologized through his sobbing. 

_“Chenle-yah, what’s wrong? What happened??”_ Taeyong asked, a hint of urgency in his voice. 

“Ji-Jisungie…he went t-to the corner store…he’s…hyungie…” Chenle tried to explain but his crying got the better of him and he couldn’t keep going. 

_“Chenle-yah…where_ _are_ _the others?”_ Taeil asked, wondering if there was someone else who could explain it to them. 

“They- they’re on the way home…Jisungie wo-won’t answer his phone!” 

From what little Chenle had told them, Taeyong had pieced together that Jisung went out and is now unreachable, and not with any of the members. 

_“Chenle-yah, you need to breathe…in…and out…”_ Taeyong had told him as the group quickly packed up, ready to leave. He could hear Chenle trying to control his breathing down the line but it still wasn’t enough to get his crying to stop. 

_“Chenle-yah…Taeil hyung will call Johnny and the others and get them to come downstairs ok? Can you stay on the phone with me until they get there?”_ Taeyong asked, doing his best to stay calm himself. 

“Oh, ok…” 

They spent the time with Taeyong talking to Chenle, trying to calm him down and asking him as many questions as he could possibly ask about Jisung’s disappearance. By the time Johnny had rang the bell, Chenle was able to breathe and talk normally, despite the tears that still flowed down his cheeks. He went to answer the door as a sigh of relief left his lips at the sight of his hyungs. He immediately hugged Yuta, forgetting for the moment that he was still on the call to Taeyong. Johnny was quick to usher them into the house before he took the phone from Chenle and told Taeyong that they arrived. 

“Come on, let’s get you some water,” Yuta whispered to Chenle, arms practically carrying his pliant dongsaeng. They walked to the kitchen, where Yuta filled a glass with water and helped Chenle drink. After the glass was finished, Yuta walked them to the living room and got Chenle to sit down. 

“Chenle-yah…do you know why Jisungie went to the corner store? Was he buying snacks?” Johnny asked him in a whisper. 

“I don’t…I don’t remember him saying anything, he just said he was going. I’m sorry, I should’ve asked,” Chenle answered while also putting blame on himself for not knowing much more than what he knew. 

“Do you remember anything else…? Maybe he was acting different or something?” Johnny asked again. Chenle tried to remember his morning, if he noticed anything out of the ordinary from Jisung. A little light bulb went off in his mind. 

“I noticed he looked a little pale this morning, but I thought it was because he just woke up…hyung, do you think he was sick?” Chenle looked to Yuta for confirmation. 

“He might be…but doesn’t explain why he went to the store…” 

Just then, Johnny’s phone rang; a call from Taeyong. 

“Me and Taeil hyung are going to the store, the rest of Dreamies will be home in a minute,” Taeyong informed him. 

“Hyung, we think Jisung may be sick…but we’re not sure why he would go to the store if he was…” Johnny replied, both of them growing more confused by the minute. 

Taeyong and Taeil entered the store with the sound of a cheery chime. They both headed to the counter, greeted the ahjumma that was working there and promptly showed her a photo of Jisung. 

“Ajhumma, have you seen my dongsaeng? He was in here an hour or so ago and now we can’t contact him…” Taeyong asked with a bit of desperation in his eyes. The lady took a real good look at the photo and thought back. 

“Oh yes, he was in here…if I remember right, he bought some painkillers and drinks,” she answered them. 

“Oh thank goodness, he actually made it here. Did you happen to see where he went afterwards?” 

“I’m pretty sure he went back that way,” the lady pointed out the direction of the house. “But I didn’t watch him after that…I’m sorry boys, I do hope you find him,” the lady gave them a sympathetic look and they both bowed and thanked her for her help. 

“Ok, so he made it here for his painkillers and he was on the way back home…” Taeil recounted as they walked out of the store. “Then where could he have gone? I mean, surely we would’ve noticed him on our way over right? And why is he not answering his phone when he normally does?” as they were trying to work things out, Taeyong had messaged Johnny about what the ahjumma had told him, only for him to reply back that there was no news from their end and that the managers weren’t answering. 

“I’m going to try calling him again,” Taeil said as he dialled the number. The line rang and rang, until a click was heard and someone had answered which had Taeil looking at Taeyong with wide eyes. 

“PARK JISUNG,JUST WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!” he shouted down the line, before a soft voice answered him. 

“I’m sorry, is this Jisung’s friend?” the voice had asked in a calm tone. 

“I’m his hyung, who is this? Where’s Jisung?” he asked, Taeyong tightly gripped his arm as he stood close by to overhear the conversation. 

“I’m Nurse Yoo from Waefan Hospital, Jisung was brought here some time ago and we’ve been trying to get a hold of his guardian but we haven’t been getting any answers,” the nurse informed him. 

“Oh, our managers must be busy… We’ll try and get in contact with them and be on our way over. Thank you so much for answering his phone,” Taeil answered her then he bid her goodbye as both him and Taeyong rush back to the dorm. Taeil was busy trying to dial one of their managers while Taeyong was dialling Johnny to tell him they found Jisung but not to scare Dreamies until they know for sure what condition their maknae was in. 


	2. Chapter 2

After almost 20 minutes of talking the Dreamies down from coming with them, Taeyong, Taeil and their manager made it to the hospital and was now standing at the front desk waiting for information on Jisung’s whereabouts. 

“Looks like he’s still in one of the emergency cubicles,” the receptionist told them. They thanked her and rushed over to the emergency section of the hospital, eyes on the lookout for Jisung’s form. The first to spot him was their manager -who had to stare for some moments before exclaiming it was him- because there was an elderly man at his bedside. Slowly, they walked to the bed and bowed to the man, who stood up and bowed in return. 

“Are you this young man’s family?” he has asked as soon as he saw them. 

“Yes, we’re his family. May I ask who you are?” their manager had answered with slight concern. 

“Oh, I was the one that found him and brought him here. My name’s Hwang Minhoon,” the man introduced himself and all three of them bowed and thanked him. 

“Thank you so much for bringing him here sir. But what exactly happened?? All we know is that he went to the store...” Taeyong’s fingers were getting fidgety by his side, as he asked for answers as to what happened to their maknae. 

“I was near the store, walking back to my car when I saw him. He was stumbling a bit before he just fainted. I wanted to call for an ambulance but they were going to take too long, so I took him here in my car,” he explained what happened that morning. 

“I didn’t want to leave him alone in case he woke up and there was no one here,” he continued as he gave a sympathetic smile towards Jisung. 

“Thank you again so much for everything. We were getting so worried when we couldn’t get a hold of him,” 

“Well, since you’re already here, I will take my leave,” Minhoon said as he got up to leave. More bowing and thank you’s later, Minhoon left the three of them with a sleeping Jisung. 

“How long do you think he was sick for?” Taeyong asked, with a guilty voice. 

“Does it matter? He should’ve told us if he wasn’t well at all,” Taeil whispered as he sat in the seat bedside. 

“Did you guys have a fight? Is that why he didn’t tell anyone? Did the Dreamies have a fight?” the manager asked them. He knew the kids rarely fought but he had to eliminate every possible reason and he had to be unbiased as their manager, especially when it came to their health. 

“No, we didn’t fight, and I don’t think the Dreamies did either otherwise we would’ve known,” Taeyong answered with a frown. 

“He’s naturally like this hyung-nim. He doesn’t want to bother anyone unless he really thinks he can’t handle it on his own…I mean, he _did_ go to the store on his own to get painkillers when he could’ve gone with Chenle or even had _him_ go instead…” Taeil told them and at that point, Taeyong made it a job for him to remind everyone that they shouldn’t bear anything alone, no matter how small the issue is. 

“You guys stay here, I’m going to find a doctor and find out what’s actually wrong with Jisung,” their manager told them as he exited the area in search of the doctor. 

When the doctor came back with their manager, he took a look at Jisung’s paperwork just to double check and he gave a small smile. 

“Jisung-ssi has a bad case of the cold, which I assumed he powered through instead of resting, hence why he fainted. When he arrived, his temperature was close to high, so we gave him some fever reducers for that, an IV to replace lost fluids and also antibiotics for his other symptoms, but other than those, there’s not much else that we can do besides ordering him to take his painkillers on time, drinking plenty of water and resting as much as possible. Failure to do so will result in a relapse, and I’m sure we all don’t want him to come back here again,” the doctor explained. 

“When can we take him home?” Taeyong asked. 

“When his IV bag is finished and he’s awake, I’ll have a nurse come and discharge him. But he is to be on bed rest at home ok? No strenuous work for at least a few days,” the doctor told them. 

“We’ll make sure to have him rest, thank you doctor,” their manager thanked and they all bowed. 

By the time the fluids in the bag had finished and Jisung was starting to wake, 30 minutes had passed, in which Taeil had called the others and told them not to make a big fuss when they arrived home. They wanted to make sure that Jisung had something to eat before he went back to sleep, and they didn’t want the other Dreamies to crowd and overwhelm him. 

“Jisung-ah…it’s Taeyong hyung…can you hear me?” Jisung blinked and looked at his hyung with hazy vision. 

“H-hyung…?” Jisung was still half asleep, so he didn’t quite understand why he was waking up in the middle of a good sleep session. 

“Do you know where you are Jisung-ah…?” Jisung took in his surroundings and slight panic started to set in when he realized he wasn’t at home. 

“Hey, hey…it’s ok, you’re ok. You’re at the hospital right now, you got yourself really sick but you’re going to be ok, we’re taking you home now…” Taeyong told him as his fingers ran through Jisung’s hair and Taeil’s hand rubbed up and down his front to calm him. 

“’M sorry…” Jisung mumbled, his eyes closing, missing the small smile Taeyong had. 

“Hyung-nim is signing off on his discharge, I’ll carry him to the car,” Taeil said as he got up and helped Taeyong get Jisung on his back. Slowly, they walked to the front counter and met with their manager, who was just about to get them and head home. 

Once at the dorm, Chenle breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of Jisung. He may be sick, but at least he’s somewhere safe and where they could all keep an eye on him. Taeil carried him to his room and put him into bed. The initial idea of getting him to eat first went out the window as Jisung slept the entire car drive and didn’t seem to be waking any time soon. 

“Do you need one of us to stay with you guys or can you make sure that he takes his medication on time?” Taeyong asked them in a leader tone and making sure they knew he was asking a serious question. 

“We can look after him hyung, if there’s any problems we’ll call you,” Jeno had answered him with a serious expression. 

“Ok, but we want daily updates on how he’s doing, got it?” Taeil told them and they were all quick to nod their heads. 

“When he feels better, I want a family meeting. I mean all 21 of us ok? Doesn’t matter if we can’t fit into a room, we’ll make everyone fit,” Taeyong gave them a stern look (well, the sternest look he could muster, he’s a big softie after all) and everyone in the room nodded, with the manager who was quietly watching them from the corner, giving a proud smile. 

“Now, he’s due for his medicine in four hours, so make sure you give him some food first,” Taeil instructed them as Taeyong pulled Chenle aside. 

“Chenle-yah…you did good by calling us when Jisung didn’t come home, don’t beat yourself up for not going with him ok? You didn’t know he was sick, so it’s not your fault,” Taeyong told him with a warm smile. 

“I still should’ve gone with him…” Chenle started but Taeyong was quick to shut him down. 

“To the store, where he usually goes and comes back with bags of snacks he shouldn’t be eating? Lele, even I wouldn’t think to go with him when I assume he’ll be back soon, like every other time he’s been. He’s home now, that’s all that matters…go sit with him for a bit if that’ll make you feel better. But not too long or you’ll get sick too,” Chenle nodded his head and gave Taeyong what he thought was his thankful look, before he walked away to see Jisung. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Hope you all have enjoyed this fic so far... all that's left is the epilogue to this story.  
> This is my first NCT fic, so I hope I did ok...
> 
> Anyways. please leave comments and kudos! :)


	3. Chapter 3

"I'll leave you guys to it, but try not to stay up too late, Jaemin and Renjun have a schedule tomorrow at ten," the manager told Taeyong who was seeing him off at the door. 

"We won't hyung-nim," he answered with a small smile, and with that, they were left alone in the dorm. Taeyong walked back to the living room and say back in his spot between Taeil and Johnny. 

"Right, have we contacted the others?" Taeyong asked as he looked around at everyone. 

"We have WayV on the phone, but Mark isn't answering yet," Doyoung answered him, pointing to the table. A chorus of 'hello hyung!' came through from someone's phone. Just then, Mark's voice boomed through the living room. 

"Sorry hyung, I accidentally slept through my alarm," he said, voice laced with sleep. 

"Hyung's sorry for keeping you up," Taeyong said to him which was met with a small mumble. 

"Me as the eldest, and Taeyong as the leader wanted to have this family meeting because we feel like as the hyungs, we've been complacent in looking after everyone," Taeil started, eyes staring at the floor. "Now before everyone jumps on us saying that it's near impossible since there's 21 of us here, it should be a practice that we all look out for each other. I know that when we first started, it was an easy thing to do but as time went on, we've all got busier and we've forgotten," 

"We need to look after ourselves, as well as each other. Because in order to keep going down this road, we need to be at our top form and we can't do that if we decided to ignore when we're sick," Taeyong added, with a stern voice. Jisung, who was seated next to Chenle, started to feel small, he felt like he had disappointed everyone. Chenle who noticed the discomfort in his friend, leaned himself closer. 

"It's ok Jisung-ah...they're not mad, they're just worried," he whispered with a hand going up and down Jisung's back. Taeyong watched them from the other side of the room and a sad smile appeared. He didn't mean to make it sound like he was angry or anything of that sort, so he was disappointed in himself for not wording things right. While Taeil was still talking some more, Taeyong slowly made his way over to Jisung and Chenle and sat behind them, as he gave Jisung a back hug. 

"You're not in trouble Jisung-ah...we just want to make sure it doesn't happen again. We were so worried about you..." Taeyong whispered to him, head gently laid on Jisung's shoulder. Taeyong rubbed his hand up and down Jisung's front to calm him, but a few silent tears fell down anyways. 

"I-I'm sorry..." Jisung's voice cut through the room, his quiet sobs loud enough, now that everyone was silent. 

"Is Jisungie crying??" Mark's voice came from the phone in a concerned tone. 

"Jisung-ah...you don't have to apologize for something you can't control. We just want you to tell us next time if you're sick, so we can look after you properly. Things could've turned out worse if that nice man didn't find you..." Johnny told him, despite the fact that the kid could have a million scary scenarios running through his mind now that he's said it. 

"If you don't feel comfortable telling hyung, there's 19 other people you can go to..."

"Yeah! You guys can call us too! We'll pester you until you feel better," Ten said over the phone and almost all of them laughed. 

"Me too, me too! I'll pester you too!" Mark added to which Haechan replied:

"What? With jokes that aren't funny?" Mark screeched and yelled at him, leaving the Dreamies to howl in laughter. 

"But is it worse than dad jokes though?" someone asked and everyone groaned, remembering the many times Jeno had dad joked them. The room was filled with random chatter and they were starting to go off track a bit. 

"Guys, please, can we get the train back on track..." Taeil told them and there was a chorus of 'sorry hyung'. 

"Let's just finish this quick so Mark can go back to sleep...plus some of us have a schedule tomorrow morning," Taeyong said from his spot still behind Jisung. 

"Alright, please look after yourself well and keep an eye out on each other. If you feel sick or get hurt, no matter how small you think the issue is, it's better for you to tell someone, so we can think through the solutions together. Understand?" everybody nodded and the Mark agreed loudly. 

"WayV, do you understand? Kun, did you explain it to them well?"

"Yes hyung, they understand. We'll have a quick chat here, after the call just in case," Kun answered and both Taeil and Johnny gave small smiles. 

"Good. Since everyone is on the same page, let's hope this doesn't happen again," Johnny said. 

"Let's all say goodnight to Mark," Doyoung said as he picked up his phone, ready to end the call. 

"Goodnight Mark!"

"Work hard!" 

"Fighting!" 

"Mark hyung!" Chenle's voice rang through the chorus of goodbyes. 

"Chenle?!"

"Hyung, say the thing!!" all the Dreamies became loud but everyone could still hear Mark sighing on the other line. 

"Come on hyung, say it!!" the line was quiet and some thought Mark had left the call, before his voice was heard again. 

"Guys...!" the Dreamies waited in anticipation and the rest of them were a little confused as to why the Dreamies were getting excited just by this. 

_"Enjoy the flight..."_

The Dreamies shouted in happiness and Mark was laughing along with everyone else. 21 seemed like a lot of people, but they wouldn't want it any other way.


End file.
